Constantine Barqiel
Constantine Barqiel is an S-Class Mage of Witch Hunter and a user of Psychic Magic (サイキックマジック Saikikkumajikku) and Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō). Psychic magic involves the use of mental energy to move objects and preform a type of mind reading among other things. Appearance Constantine wears a brown coat with black accents over a white dress shirt and black ascot. He also wears two fingerless gauntlets that are used to guard is lower forearm, hand, and wrists. Along with this Constantine has a pair of brown dress pants and shiny black dress shoes. He is sometimes seen wearing a black cape that hangs around his shoulders. Personality Constantine's personality can be described as "stoic" or "overly professional". He treats every situation with extreme seriousness even when not in a professional environment. Connie dislikes anything involving disrupting the peace and has been called boring by most of his other guild mates. He rarely engages in any social activities but will politely involve himself if he needs to. He's rarely seen smiling outside of the guild hall, but this does not mean that Constantine is unhappy. In fact, he enjoys a wide number of hobbies including reading, cooking, and taking care of his dog: Loki. Magic and Abilities Psychic Magic (サイキックマジック Saikikkumajikku): Constantine is an adept user of Psychic Magic, this magic involves the use of mental energy to manipulate the space surrounding a user and the user itself. Constantine has learned a very powerful form of Clairvoyance known as Astral Projection among other things. * Telekinesis: Like all users of Psychic Magic Constantine can user his energy to levitate objects, move people and things, and even creating crushing force to kill adversaries. In the past, Constantine used this power to literally rip opponents apart from sheer kinetic force. * Clairvoyance: '''Like most users of Psychic Magic Constantine can use Clairvoyance to perceive things, people, and events from the future. This skill can be used to find something the user deeply wants, even if it's subconsciously. * 'Astral Projection: '''Unlike most users of Psychic Magic Constantine can use an advanced from of Clairvoyance known as "Astral Projection". This involves Constantine entering a trance-like state and focusing on what he wants to see. He is then taken there, even if he had no prior idea of where it could be. While he can see and move around the area he was transported too, he can't interact with it in any way, shape or form. This connection requires a huge amount of magic power and leaves him with a long-lasting migraine. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 ''Shunshin no Mahō): This Magic allows Constantine to teleport himself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. He can use this to travel great distances in the span of a few seconds. Like his abilities with Psychic Magic Constantine can use a special variant of teleportation known as '''Apportation. * '''Apporting: '''Constantine can use a variant of Teleportation Magic known as "Apportation". This ability is essential the opposite of Teleportation, where in the user sends them self somewhere, Apportation can bring things and people to the user. This skill is very rare and requires a huge amount of magic power to use, and Constantine can only Apport things within his view. The bigger this thing is, the harder it is to bring to Constantine. * '''Gallows Lock: '''Constantine launches towards the opponent gaining speed before closing the distance with a burst of teleportation. He then uses his open palm to deliver a bone-crushing blow to the victim's neck and jugular. This blow can easily snap the opponent's neck earning it's name. Category:Alvedrez Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Psychic Mage Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Witch Hunter Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes